The Mammalian Reproductive Genetics Database Current Features The Mammalian Reproductive Genetics website (MRG) is a research community resource designed to collect and disseminate information regarding genes involved in mammalian reproduction. In addition, it is hoped that the MRG will increase the interactions between members of the research community, through use of a discussion forum and mailing list, which can be used to discuss topics of general and specific interest. The MRG contains the transcription expression profile of several different cell types and tissues. The laboratory of Dr. Mike Griswold has provided data from experiments using microarray analysis of the transcription profiles of the male and female mouse embryos at embryonic day 11.5, 12.5, 14.5, 16.5, and 18.5, the mouse testis at postnatal day 0, 3, 6, 8,10, 14, 18, 20, 30, 35, and 56, and different cell types from adult testis. These cell types include myoid cells and Sertoli cells from 16-18 day old animals, and type A and B spermatogonia, pachytene spermatocytes, and round spermatids from animals 8, 30, and 60 days of age, respectively. The expression profiles of individual genes can be accessed by searching for gene name, gene symbol, Mouse Genome Informatics number, or Affymetrix probe number. The MRG also contains phenotypic data. These data are added to the database by individual researchers or are curated by MRG staff. Each instance of phenotype data is associated with an article published in a peerreviewed journal, and so provenance is established. Information regarding individual genes can be searched for by gene name or symbol, Mouse Genome Informatics number, or Affymetrix probe set id number. In addition, the text of the submissions that have been entered into the MRG can be searched. The results of the search can contain both expression and phenotype data, if such data is contained in the MRG databases. Additionally, the search results will include links to other sites with information on the gene. These sites include Jackson Labs, SwissProt, NCBI's Unigene and Locus Link, GermOnline, and Genbank. As well as searching for information on individual genes, it is possible to search for all genes identified as being expressed in tissues or cell types for which we have data, or mutation of which results in a particular phenotype. Information on the genes in the list returned by such a search can then themselves be obtained. For example, one can search for genes associated with infertility and then search for those genes on the MRG, to see at what developmental time point, in what tissues and at what levels those genes are expressed. In addition to providing scientific researchers with a resource for accessing information regarding genes involved in reproduction, we hope that the MRG can be used to increase the sense of community among individuals and groups. To that end we have included on the MRG a mailing list and a discussion forum. The mailing list allows email messages to be sent to all who choose to subscribe to it. The discussion forum allows researchers to interact by posting messages and replies which are held on the MRG. The MRG has some helpful tools for scientists engaged in reproductive biology research. There is the Pubmed Autosearch, which automatically searches Pubmed for article abstracts and keywords for user defined text. The search frequency is user defined, and the results of the search are returned in an email. There are also a variety of links to useful websites, including links to reproductive biology journals, sites of interest, such as the Reproductive Genomics Program at the Jackson Labs and GermOnline. Researchers are also encouraged to submit links to their lab web pages. Future Features We continue to add expression and phenotype data to the MRG. In the near term future, we will be adding transcription expression profiles of epididymal segments. This data is to be provided by Wyeth (see letter of support). We also encourage other researchers to deposit expression data at the MRG, and will actively pursue published datasets. There are also a number of features, that could be added to the MRG to improve the usefulness of the site. Some researchers have indicated that it would be helpful to be able to search the MRG databases using ontological keyword searches. This would allow, for example, the search for all tyrosine kinases expressed in Sertoli cells. Implementing this type of search would require deciding on an ontological schema. Rather than developing our own, we would likely use the schema developed by the Mouse Genome Informatics group at the Jackson Labs. Many researchers could be aided by the illustrated presentation of a spermatogenic staging. This would include images of the different stages of spermatogenesis, using testis sections with different fixation methods and different histolbgical stains. In a similar vein, the presentation of neuroendocrine hormone pathways involved in spermatogenesis and oogenesis would be a valuable tool for the research community. The protein names in the pathway could be active links leading to expression and phenotypic data contained within the MRG. Some of the pathways to be elucidated would include the pituitary-gonadal axis and the androgen synthesis pathway. A valuable resource for the reproductive community would be the establishment of a database of cell type markers. This could include antibodies and associated proteins, which would require the involvement of additional laboratories. The MRG staff could take responsibility for collecting and curating the marker list, thus increasing the likelihood of participation. We could also allow researchers the opportunity to comment on the usefulness of the markers listed. Another possible model is for members of the research community to submit marker data. Meeting reviews are another area where the MRG may contribute to the research community. We could collaborate with journal editors to arrange for meeting attendees to write a meeting review, which would be published both in print and on the MRG. Alternatively, MRG staff could solicit authors independently and edit and publish the content.